Missing You
by b3l3n
Summary: Zac and Vanessa had been going out for years. He finally had the courage to ask her to marry him. On the day he was supposed to propose to her, he had an accident. On that day, his car stumbled down the cliff. On that day, Vanessa was torn apart.. ONESHOT


Here's my new one shot! I hope you like it! You guys should listen to the song 'Missing You' by 1st lady so you guys could really feel the part when Vanessa sung it in this story. Enjoy!

----------------------------

Zac and Vanessa had been going out for four years and were going strong. After the biggest hit movie, Haunted High School Musical, the cast were inseparable and closer than before.

Everything was going great. Vanessa and Zac were currently in Zac's house watching movies. He recently moved in Vanessa's neighbourhood so they could be together every day.

"Nessa remind me again why we're watching Sky High? Its for kids and its so old!" Zac whined as his girlfriend put on the DVD.

"I am a kid!" Vanessa protested as she jumped on the bed and into Zac's warm arms.

"Nessa you're 24!" He chuckled while she stuck her tongue out at him.

"I'm still a kid at heart Zachary!" She said, leaning on his chest. Zac sighed defeated, and smiled at the girl in front of her.

"Why would you want to watch little super heroes show off their powers anyway?" He asked. He already watched Sky High twice and he was getting sick of it.

"Because I don't have a favourite super hero and its about time to pick one." Vanessa giggled while Zac acted hurt.

"Ouch Ness! Maybe if you look up you'll see your favourite super hero! Its me! Zac to the Rescue!" He announced as he stretched his arm out as if he was flying like Superman.

"Awww… Zaccy is jealous of other little super heroes." Vanessa cooed.

"Damn straight I am!" He said as he leaned in and kissed Vanessa right on the lips.

After minutes of making out, they finally pulled away with smile on their faces. Vanessa continued watching Sky High while Zac just played around with her hair.

"You know he's gonna fly at the end and beat the bad guy right? Or should I say girl." Zac said unconsciously.

"Zac!! Why do you have to spoil the ending for me!? I hate it when you do that? You always spoil the ending!" Vanessa whined as she crossed her arms.

"Oh I'm sorry baby!" Zac said, pouting. Vanessa gave in and finally smiled.

"Just never do that again! Its so annoying!" She exclaimed as Zac nodded his head in response.

"So Ness, its 7pm and I'm hungry. Wanna go out and eat dinner?" He asked casually.

"I thought you'd never ask." Vanessa giggled as they both raced outside Zac's house and into his car.

"Where does my beautiful girlfriend wants to eat tonight?" Zac asked with a grin.

"Wherever my man wants to take me." She answered, giggling.

"Ok then. We're off to Marty's! **(made that up!)**" He buckled his seatbelt and started driving.

In about 5 minutes, the pair arrived at their most favourite restaurant. Zac hopped out of his car and ran to the other side to open Vanessa's door.

"Milady!" Zac said with an accent. He held out his hand and Vanessa gladly took it.

"Thank you mister." Vanessa said as they both put on their hats to prevent people from seeing them and crowding around them. They had their normal spot at the corner of the restaurant where people wouldn't normally look. The waitresses and waiters in the restaurant were used to them eating in their restaurant. Surprising, not many people where eating at Marty's.

"What can I get for the lovely couple?" Lauren, one of the waitress said.

"I'll just have a small beef burger and salad." Vanessa said with a smile.

"Make that two!" Zac added up as Lauren took down their orders and walked away.

"Did I tell you that I love you, today?" Zac suddenly asked, making Vanessa blush. Even though they've been going out for a long time, he still made her blush and made her heart melt every time he smiled.

"I'm pretty sure you did and I love you too Zac." Vanessa smiled and gave him a peck on the lips.

"That's all I get? A peck on the lips?" Zac said with mocked hurt.

"Zac! There's people around! We can't just make out here!" Vanessa whispered.

"Why not?" He pouted. Their orders arrived and they started eating.

They were laughing the entire time. Vanessa was shooting lettuce and tomato from her salad into Zac's mouth. She was actually pretty good in throwing them since Zac caught all of vegetables.

"I'm full now!" Zac said as he burped making Vanessa laugh.

"Excuse me." He said sheepishly, obviously embarrassed.

"Why are you embarrassed in front of me Zac? I've seen far more embarrassing stuff from you than burping." Vanessa continued to laugh.

"Its rude to burp right in front of the person I love the most!" He defended himself as Vanessa stared at him warmly. The way Zac said 'I love you' always made her heart melt.

"Why do you have to be so sweet and irresistible?" She sighed while Zac grinned widely.

----------------------------------------

The next day, Zac woke up early and a sudden nervousness immediately schemed through him. It was the day that he would propose to his one true love, Vanessa Hudgens. He'd been planning to ask her the whole week but he didn't have the guts.

"I can do this!" Zac said to his self as he dialled Vanessa's number. He waited for a few seconds until someone answered.

"Hello?" A sleepy voice said.

"Good morning sleeping beauty!" Zac chuckled as Vanessa quickly sat up.

"Zac! Good morning to you too!" Vanessa replied with a huge smile.

"I have somewhere important to go this morning ok Ness. I'll be back at lunch!" Zac told her soon-to-be fiancée.

"Ok." Vanessa said, with a little sadness in her voice.

"I'm not gonna be gone for long so don't worry. I love you!" Zac said.

"I love you too!" She replied as they both hung up.

Zac hopped onto his car and prepare everything for the day. He decided to propose to her in the evening so he had a few hours to set everything up. He went to the special jewellery shop that he went to before to get the ring that he chose with engravings in it that said 'You'll always be in my heart Vanessa'. He grabbed his phone and dialled Ashley's number.

"Hey Ash! Do you think we can have everything ready for tonight?" Zac asked worriedly. He'd told the HSM cast members about his proposal and they were all very happy for them.

"I'm sure Zac. Corbin, Monique, Lucas and me are all here to help you." Ashley reassured her friend.

"Thanks Ash! For everything." Zac said sincerely.

"Anything for my best friend. Its about time you propose to her you know. Lucas and I are already married so it's a good thing that you're proposing to Vanessa!" Ashley laughed as Zac chuckled nervously.

"Alright, I'm on my way there! Bye Ash!" He said over the phone.

"Bye!" Ashley said and hung up.

-----------------------------------

Zac picked up the ring and put it safely in his pocket. He drove to the really fancy, romantic restaurant where he planned to ask Vanessa and where his friends were hanging out.

"Hey guys!" Zac greeted as he entered the restaurant.

"Hey Zac!" They all said in unison.

"Wow! You guys are good!" Zac complimented as he looked around the decorated restaurant. It was beautiful already but the way his friends decorated it, it was unbelievably amazing.

"Well thank you. Anyway, do you have the ring?" Ashley asked excitedly as she jogged over to Zac.

"Yup!" Zac said proudly as he took out the small box in his pocket. He opened it slowly and the two girls gasped in amazement as they stared at the beautiful ring in front of them.

"WOW!" Was all they could say.

"I'm gonna go have lunch with Vanessa now. Ashley I want you to carry this ring for me ok? I don't want Vanessa to see it yet." Zac said as he gave the ring to Ashley.

"Don't let anything happen to that ring! Whatever happens, that has to end up in Vanessa's finger." He said seriously as Ashley nodded.

"Don't worry. I got it all covered." Ashley smiled as Zac headed off.

-----------------------------------

Zac was enjoying his ride in the quiet, empty high way. There were trees and hills everywhere since the place was not in the city. It was a very quiet mountainous place and Zac was driving near a cliff.

"I know I can do this! I love Vanessa and I know she loves me! Everything will be fine." Zac repeated to himself. Suddenly, he saw a car coming right towards him. He figured that the driver was drunk since he wasn't driving straight.

"Crap!" Zac exclaimed and turned the wheel to his right where the cliff was located. He couldn't control the car as it spun around and around until it reached the edge of the cliff and knocked down the fence.

"NO!!!" He yelled in terror as the car stumbled down the never ending cliff.

------------------------------------

Vanessa was in her room reading magazines. She looked at the clock and it read 12:30pm.

"_Where's Zac?"_Vanessa thought as she grabbed her phone and dialled Zac's number. No one was answering and it worried her. She dialled Ashley's number quickly and waited for someone to answer.

"Hey Ash! Do you know where Zac is?" Vanessa asked, trying not to sound too worried so her friend wouldn't notice.

"Ohh umm.. He's not there yet?" Ashley asked, completely confused.

"He told me that he would be here before lunch but its past 12 o'clock and he's not answering his phone!" Vanessa exclaimed.

"_Where the heck did Zac go?" _Ashley thought.

"He should be there any minute now. How about we come over your place?" Ashley suggest enthusiastically.

"That'd be great!" Vanessa exclaimed happily.

"See you in a few!" Ashley said in a hung up.

-----------------------------------

"Guys! Zac's not with Vanessa." Ashley informed her friends.

"He's probably preparing something else for Vanessa." Monique shrugged as the other cast members agreed.

"Yeah probably. I told her that we'd come and hang out with her until Zac arrives. Come on guys!" Ashley clapped her hands as they all head out and hopped onto his car.

"Make sure that Vanessa don't see the ring!" Lucas told his wife.

"Trust me! She won't!" Ashley said with a smile.

The cast went past the high way that Zac went into. They saw police men cars parked in a certain place where the fence that separated the road and the cliff was knocked down.

"Oh my gosh! I wonder what happened!" Ashley said as she stared at the broken fence.

"I hope its not anything too serious." Corbin said as they continued to drive. If only they knew who crashed onto those fence….

After a few minutes, the whole cast arrived safely in Vanessa's place. They rang the doorbell and heard footsteps coming.

"Hey guys!" Vanessa greeted as her eyes gazed around her friends.

"Sorry Ness. Zac's not with us." Lucas said apologetically.

"Its alright." Vanessa smiled weakly. They sat in the lounge room and watched television as they all waited for Zac's arrival.

"Where do you think Zac went?" Monique whispered to Corbin.

"I really don't know. Somehow, I have this feeling." Corbin answered back quietly.

"I'll just go in the bathroom!" Vanessa said as they nodded.

"I wonder what's in the news today." Ashley said as she flipped through the channel.

_Depressing news for all the High School Musical fans. Male lead, Zac Efron had crashed onto the fence in Mountain High way _**(Totally made up)**_today at exactly 11:35am. It was caught in the hidden street camera how everything happened. A drink driver was coming his way and Zac stumbled to his right and smashed into the fence, sending his car rolling down the cliff. Unfortunately, the police said its impossible for Zac Efron to make it since the cliff was very steep and his car was blown into bits. His body's not found yet and they assumed that it was blown away with the car. A terrible and disheartening accident! Rest in Peace Zachary Efron._

The whole cast gawked at the TV absolutely shocked. They showed the video of how Zac turned his car to his right and ran over the fence. Monique and Ashley's eyes spilled fresh tears as the guys comforted them with tears also stinging their eyes. They couldn't believe what they just saw.

"This cannot be happening!" Ashley sobbed.

"How are we gonna tell Vanessa?" Monique said through sobs.

"I don't think we need to." Lucas said sadly as they turned around and saw Vanessa frozen in her spot and was just staring at the TV blankly.

"They're lying right? Its not true right? Zac is still alive and he'd be coming home any minute now. I know he's coming. Tell me his ok guys. Tell me he'll slammed through that door and smiled at me like nothing happened. Tell me he'd still say he loves me. Tell me he's not gone!!! I'm begging you guys!!" Vanessa crashed down on the floor as tears uncontrollably rolled down his cheeks. Her heart was slowly tearing apart and she could hardly breathe. Everything was silent except for the sobbing of the five friends.

"No!! Zac we'll come back." Vanessa sobbed as she put her hands over her face. Ashley rushed over to her best friend and hugged her tightly.

"Ash he told me he'll be back for lunch! Why isn't he here? Where's Zac, Ash??!! I want him right now!! I need him!!" Vanessa exclaimed as she hugged her tightly.

"I love him Ash." Vanessa whispered as complete pain crashed her heart.

-------------------------------

It was Zac's funeral and his coffin was empty since they didn't get his body. Vanessa didn't talk to anyone at all. Her friends were just finishing their speeches as Vanessa quietly sobbed, staring at Zac's picture.

"Vanessa would you like to say something?" Gina asked her daughter quietly. Vanessa nodded a little a walked over to the front.

"I really don't know what to say. I love Zac and I'll always will. Nobody's ever gonna change that. He was always there for me no matter what. He always tried to cheer me up when I'm down. The sad thing is, he' s not here right now to cheer me up this time." Vanessa broke down into loud sobs. Everyone stared at her sympathetically because they knew how much he meant to her.

"I remember when we always watched TV in his place and he always spoiled the ending by telling me what was gonna happen. I hated it when he did that. But now, I hated it more without him spoiling the ending of the movie for me. I would give up anything to have him back again right here. I love you Zac and I always will no matter what happens. I love you so much and I really don't know how I'm gonna go on. I'm missing you right now." Vanessa walked back to her seat without making eye contact.

Ashley have told Vanessa how Zac was planning to propose to her on the day he died. Vanessa broke down crying again as she stared at the beautiful engagement ring Zac was suppose to give to her. Ashley also took her to the decorated restaurant where everything was supposed to happen.

"I wish he's here right now Ash. We could've been engaged!" Vanessa cried as Ashley comforted her.

--------------------------------

5 months have past since the terrible accident happened. Vanessa just composed a new song dedicated to Zac. She had a new interview and she would perform her new song there.

"Hey Vanessa! How are you?" Liana, the interviewer greeted.

"I'm fine thank you." Vanessa smiled fakely. It was really tough for her to give out a genuine smile even though 5 months have past.

"We heard you have new song and its dedicated to the one and only, Zac Efron." Liana was careful with her words because she knew that Vanessa was very sensitive in a topic that includes Zac.

"Yes. Its for my one true love." Vanessa smiled weakly.

"Mind performing it for us?" Liana asked.

"Not at all." Vanessa answered as she walked over to the stage where a piano was located.

"_Zac this is for you! I love you so much!" _Vanessa thought as she pressed the keys in the piano. Everyone was silent when they heard the sad music.

_Hmmmmm hmmmmm_

_Oh I'm missin' you_

_Baby I'm missin' you_

_Mmm eyyy hmmm_

_Baby I'm missing you_

_Things'll never be the same without you..._

Vanessa took a deep breath and continued singing.

_What did I do to deserve this_

_I didn't even get one last kiss, from you_

_Oh baby God took your love from me_

_He needed an angel so it seems_

_I need to feel your hands all over me_

_I need to feel you kissing me_

_I need to feel you holding me_

_I need to feel your touch_

_Cause I miss your love so much_

_And I can't keep on living this way_

_I need you here with me_

_Why could he take you away, from me_

_It's hard for me to tell you I love you_

_As I'm standing over your grave_

_And I know I'll never hear your voice again_

_Why did you leave me_

_Why couldn't you just stay _

_Because my world is nothin', without you_

_Now I don't know what to do, with myself_

Tears were unconsciously rolling down Vanessa's cheeks. The audience were also grabbing their handkerchiefs off their pockets and wiping their own tears. They could feel how hurt Vanessa was.

_I would've given you anything_

_Just to make you happy_

_Just to hear you say, that you love me one last time_

_I'd go to hell and back over and over again_

_Just to prove to you how much I need you here_

_There is nothing that I wouldn't do_

_I'd cry for you_

_I'd lie for you_

_And there's no doubt that if I could take your place in heaven_

_I would die for you, yes I will_

_I would rather give up my life_

_Than to see tears in your eyes_

_I can't stand to see you cry_

_Cause it's hard for me to tell you I love you_

_As I'm standing over your grave_

_And I know I'll never hear your voice again_

_Why did you leave me_

_Why couldn't you just stay babe_

_Because my world is nothin', without you_

_Now I don't know what to do, with myself_

_I just don't know what to do with myself _

_I cant stand looking at those pictures on my shelf _

_Knowing it was just one week ago, that i stood there and took that picture_

_There just one thing that I want to know _

_Why would God want to hurt me so bad, _

_Does He know how much it hurts to be missing you _

_Baby Im missing you_

_Baby Im missing you_

_I love you_

_ooohh God damn it I love you_

_Why did he did he take you away from... me_

_Cause I love you so..._

_I miss you so much baby I just can't go on baby_

_Ohhhh oh_

Vanessa finished the song as the people clapped. She smiled weakly as she wiped her tears away.

"I miss you Zac." She mumbled.

-----------------------------------

Two years have past and Vanessa have met someone. His name was Andrew and they've been going out for 9 months. Everyone was happy that Vanessa finally have someone but they knew it wasn't the same as having Zac. Andrew was very nice but Zac was just, indescribable.

"Vanessa, I love you so much and I know that you could never love anyone as much as Zac. I completely understand that! But… Vanessa Hudgens will you marry me?" Andrew kneeled down and opened the small box that he was holding. Vanessa gasped in shock.

"Yes! I would!" Vanessa said through tears.

Its Vanessa's wedding day and everyone was excited. She was in the room alone staring at the engagement ring that Zac was suppose to give her. She was already wearing her wedding gown and all her make up was done.

"I wish its you that I'm marrying right now, Zac." Vanessa whispered. She loved Andrew. She really did but never as much as Zac. There was a soft knock on her door and she quickly put the ring down in its box.

"Come in!" Vanessa said.

"Hey Ness! You look gorgeous!" Ashley said with a smile.

"Thanks Ash. You too. By the way, I want you to hold this Zac's ring for me. I want it to be in the church too." Vanessa said, handing in the small box to Ashley.

"I'm happy for you Ness." Ashley said as they both hugged.

"I guess this is it!" Vanessa said confidently.

------------------------

The music played and Andrew waited nervously.

"Its gonna be ok man." Corbin said as Andrew nodded. Finally, the bride came and everyone stared at Vanessa in amazement.

"Wow." Andrew said, watching his soon-to-be wife. Vanessa smiled widely and walked down the aisle. Finally, she reached Andrew who was smiling broadly.

"You look beautiful." Andrew whispered.

"I see you got some people to help you clean up yourself." Vanessa giggled.

The ceremony neared the end everything was going well. Gina Hudgens, Ashley and Monique were all sobbing in happiness.

"…Should there be anyone who has cause why this couple should not be united in marriage, they must speak now or forever hold their peace." The priest said. He looked around the place and was about to continue when someone barged through the door loudly.

"WAIT!!!!!" An extremely familiar voice yelled pleadingly. Everyone gasped and some fainted as they saw a certain blue eyed man with dirty blond hair standing there, sweat dripping down his face. He obviously ran.

"Zac!??!!!" The whole cast including Vanessa's family exclaimed, absolutely and completely shocked.

Everything was silent. Vanessa heard the name that she avoided to hear all those years.

"_It can't be!" _Vanessa thought as she slowly turned her head around and saw the man she'd fallen in love with all those years ago and thought she lost. Her heart pounded fast for she knew she wasn't dreaming.

"Zac?" She said loudly as tears dripped down her face. Everyone was silent as they watched the whole scenario.

"Vanessa I'm so sorry." Zac said and walked towards the frozen brunette who was still standing beside Andrew. Tears were also stinging Zac's eyes and he was afraid they would fall.

"You're here." Vanessa said as she fully turned around to face Zac. Andrew smiled half sadly and half happily. Vanessa looked over at Andrew who was staring back at her.

"Follow your heart." He whispered only to her.

Vanessa ran to Zac as he caught her and spun her around.

"I missed you so much Vanessa." Zac said as tears finally spilled out of his eyes.

"I missed you too Zac. Where have you been? I thought you were gone!" Vanessa cried softly, still not letting go of Zac because she was afraid that she would lose him again.

"Please don't cry. I'm so sorry Nessa. I ended up in this small village somehow and I got stuck there for a while without any memory of anything. When I was watching the TV, I saw you and everything just came back. Then I heard you were getting married so I came right here before I lose the one I love the most." He explained shortly as Vanessa nodded in understanding.

"Please don't ever leave me again." Vanessa whispered as she slightly pulled away with her arms still around Zac's neck.

"I would never." He said seriously as he kissed her on the lips which she happily returned.

Everyone smiled happily, even Andrew. He knew that Zac and Vanessa were meant to be, even he could never change that. The pair finally pulled away as they heard clapping in the room.

"Wait! You're getting married to Andrew and I just barged in. What am I doing?" Everything finally clicked to Zac. His mission was to get Vanessa back and he completely forgot that he was in the church interrupting a wedding.  
"Its alright man. Everything's cool. The altar is waiting for you guys." Andrew said to Zac and Vanessa.

"Thanks man and I am so sorry!" Zac said to Andrew.

"I'll get over it." Andrew said.

"Thank you so much Andrew!" Vanessa said, giving Andrew a hug.

"Here Zac!" Ashley perked up as she handed the small box to Zac. He smiled and took the ring out.

"Well umm… will you marry me Vanessa Hudgens?" Zac said, kneeling.

"Yes I would love to!!" Vanessa said happily as she smiled the most honest and real smile she showed in years.

---------------------

"…You may now kiss the bride." The priest said as Zac and Vanessa faced each other. Their lips finally met, sealing their love for each other inside.

"I love you!" They both said with smiles on their faces

**THE END!**

-------------------------------

I know its pretty long but I hope you liked it! It kinda made me cry when I wrote this. By the way, the song is called **'Missing You' by 1st lady**. You guys should really listen to the song. Hope you enjoyed it! Please review.


End file.
